


CARRIE  ❪ steve harrington, fic excerpt ❫

by nevillesIongbottom



Series: the Carrie Chronicles. ー ❪ Stranger Things ❫ [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, False Identity, Hawkins (Stranger Things), Hawkins National Laboratory, Pining, Pining Steve Harrington, Science Experiments, Stephen King's Carrie References, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevillesIongbottom/pseuds/nevillesIongbottom
Summary: Carrie White hated Hawkins High, she hated Mr. Kaminsky, she sort of hated Steve Harrington but not really, she hated when Tommy H. and Carol threw their erasers at her. But, most of all, Carrie White hated the fact that her scientist guardian named her after that stupid character from that stupid Stephen King book.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Original Female Character(s), Tommy Hagan & Carol Perkins
Series: the Carrie Chronicles. ー ❪ Stranger Things ❫ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010355
Kudos: 7





	CARRIE  ❪ steve harrington, fic excerpt ❫

**Author's Note:**

> a little excerpt from a Steve Harrington fic/one-shot series I'm working on! Please enjoy!

𝙷𝙰𝚆𝙺𝙸𝙽𝚂, 𝙸𝙽𝙳𝙸𝙰𝙽𝙰  
𝙽𝙾𝚅𝙴𝙼𝙱𝙴𝚁, 𝟽ᵗʰ, 𝟷𝟿𝟾𝟼  
𝙷𝙰𝚆𝙺𝙸𝙽𝚂 𝙷𝙸𝙶𝙷 𝚂𝙲𝙷𝙾𝙾𝙻

  
**CARRIE WHITE WAS** not a timid little mouse of a teenage girl, she did not run from her vicious peers screaming, she did not whimper and whine when the threw things at her, she handled them in a way that only seemed to aggravate them more. But, she never fought back, their taunts were met with dead stares, the things thrown at her were ignored, and on the rare occasion their cold jeers were met with sarcastic remarks. In all honesty, in the eyes of Hawkins High, Carrie White was just another freak they liked to pick on, she was no different than Jonathan Byers or Susan Walker. 

But, Hawkins High's eyes were not all-seeing, they did not see Carrie White's unfortunate home life —an orphan raised in Hawkins Lab with no memories of her life before the age of twelve, no sembalance of ever having normal life, and weekly visits to the place that haunts her dreams and her every waking moment. But, Carrie doubts that if they knew it wouldn't give her any sympathy points, it would stop the bully only because they'd be too scared to bully her, she's killed people before — with only her mind. They call her Scary Carrie although they aren't scared of her but, they would be if they knew. On some days, Carrie wished they knew. 

Anything to stop the ridiculous names they call her, the terrible references to the stupid book by Stephen King. Carrie had been forbidden by Margaret White to go to the library or read any book that she didn't give Carrie first but it didn't take Carrie long to find out about that book because it turns out there are literate assholes in Hawkins, and shortly after Carrie started sneaking into the library. She wasn't surprised to find out that her name had been taken from a book, Margaret always liked to read, Carrie just wished that Margaret had chosen a more obscure book to take a name from. 

Before moving into the little one-story house near the Byers' place, Carrie didn't have a normal name and Margaret was known as Dr. Margaret Thompson. Carrie was referred to '011' the number on her wrist that indicated the types of powers she held. They were all referred to by the number on their wrist, it often got confusing as there were multiple people with the same number. There was one other 011 besides Carrie, she was younger with an untapped mind and she had been there since birth unlike some of the others, even Carrie didn't think she had been their since birth. 

It had been a few years since Carrie and Margaret left Hawkins Lab, she had to have weekly visits there but she was free of it or so Margaret says. It seems that way, Carrie had not spent a night in the confines of Hawkins Lab since she fourteen, she's seventeen now. It's a close to freedom as she would ever get until she could get away from Hawkins, Indiana. If she could get away that is. 

Carrie White was not a timid little mouse of a teenage girl towards her fellow peers at Hawkins High but when it came to Margaret White and her Papa, Dr. Brenner, she was nothing more than a poor spineless animal cowering away in a dark corner. They had her bound tightly, so afraid of failure and what comes with it that looking for a chance to escape is useless unless Carrie was a hundred percent certain she could get out. And her plan to escape had many, many flaws. The previous night had been sleepless for Carrie, she had earned a great deal of money through out the week, from leftover change from the money Margaret gave her for groceries to the handsome amount Karen Wheeler gave her for watching little jolly Holly over the weekend. And she had spent the entire night counting it and checking up prices of things she would need to get away from Hawkins. 

She was tired to say the least, not even Steve Harrington's loud thoughts about how nice her hair looked bothered her. So tired that the tingling sensation on the back of her neck that had sent her spiraling into a panic attack hours earlier, did nothing to her as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Beside her sat Steve Harrington, who was surprisingly writing down notes, normally it was him who would fall asleep while Mr. Kaminsky droned on and on about Chemistry bullshit and Carrie would be the one struggling to write notes for the class. It was odd, Carrie wanted to question him about it but even the scratching of the pen was lulling her to sleep. 

The bell that signifies the end of Chemistry class rings and startles Carrie awake, Steve bolts out of his chair and leaves the book behind. Carrie tries to call out for him but a yawn forces its way out and Steve's out of the classroom by the time she composes herself. 

"An idiot," She mutters and she's not sure if she means this with malice or fondness. Carrie, honestly, doesn't know how she feels about Steve. He's a dumbass but thanks to her telepathic abilities she knows that he has a soft side and that he's infatuated with her but he's not her friend.

She looks at the book and realises that it's her book, her purple notebook she had designated for Chemistry. Oh, I'm an idiot, she thinks, how had she not noticed Steve take her notebook from her, was she really that tired. She doesn't bother to read what he wrote, maybe he was tired too and thought it was his book or maybe he was writing something mean to look cool. 

Steve had never been mean to her, falling into a small selection of students that just minded their business when it came to Scary Carrie. They were never friends nor would they ever be, Steve was Tommy Hagan and Carol Perkin's best friend, or maybe ring leader was a better word, and those two hated Carrie with a burning passion, especially Carol. They would never let him hear the end of it if they knew what his thoughts were like when it came to Carrie. 

( They were nothing dirty, thank God! ) 

Carrie shoved the book into her bag, and tried to forgot about Steve and his strange behavior. She would not let him occupy her thoughts like she occupied his. She rubs at the back of her tingling neck, today has been a long and strange day and unfortunately for her, things would only get stranger . . .

**Author's Note:**

> This is just just rough snippet of the first chapter of the book, I'm not sure if I'll be posting a full book for Carrie but I will be posting several other one-shots about her in the future! I'm just posting this excerpt to see if people like it


End file.
